Russian roulette
by love anangel3
Summary: My grandpa apparently died in Russian roulette, I found out .he apparently was a head honcho in Mexico and than they decided to kill him by Russian roulette. Well I doubt he'd approve of me writing gay pairing but ….I guess it for you guys


My grandpa apparently died in Russian roulette, I found out .he apparently was a head honcho in Mexico and than they decided to kill him by Russian roulette. Well I doubt he'd approve of me writing gay pairing but ….I guess it for you guys cause I going to write my granddad a story he'd like .not that this isn't good but its kind of like in my blood to honor him with a different story …you know?

Russian roulette

Chris breathed, in and out, trying to calm himself.

"_**Take a breath take it deep clam yourself he says to me if you play you play for keeps."**_

Yes he took a long shaky breath, he was doing this for his mission, but he couldn't help but think

"_Why must I go though this? Why?"_

Chris shook his head it was for Wesker and Jill who were trapped in the mafia's hands, he had to do this.

"_**Take the gun and count to three, I'm sweating now I'm moving now I'm moving slow**_**."**

The man next to him was smirking

"Come on kid I already gave you some tips."

Chris looked at the gun and releazied it was Wesker's gun, he almost cried, but didn't. He reached for the gun in a slow pace almost dragging out the moment .the gun sparkling in the sunlight that shone though that entered the curtain dressed in black.

"_**No time to think my turn to go you can see my heart beating you can see though my chest that I'm terrified but I'm not leaving."**_

His hand at the trigger pulling it and nothing happened, relief washed over his face .the man next to him who gave him the oh geniuses tips had the gun pressed to his head .he followed his own tips. He took a deep breath and counted to three he pulled the trigger.

"_AH!"_

Chris shouted in his mind as the bullet went straight though the man's skull. The scarlet blood dressed Chris cheeks and eyes .the man's head made a dull thud as his head hit the table splattering the chestnut table with blood, the blood trickling down the side of the table to make a sweet plop sound as it hit the polished floor. Chris wanted to shed tears for the man but in this game no emotion was shown. The man smirked and laughed with the two remaining men including Chris .he had slicked black hair, and brown skin he had and was the gang leader who forced Chris to play this game for his Albert and Jill.

"_**I know I must pass this so just pull the trigger."**_

"Little police cop look you might win!"

Chris eyes had turned empty dull of any feeling the gang leader smirked,

"Aw little police cop is going to cry?"

Chris handed the gang leader the gun and in a monotone said

"Hurry up and make your move."

"_**Say a prayer to yourself he says close your eyes sometimes it helps, than I get a scary thought …that he's here that means he never lost."**_

The other man had just whispered in his ear, with a cross in hand, his scent of fear …

"Say a prayer and close your eyes it helps."

Chris nodded slowly and than became horrified

"If his here it means he never lost …"

"And you see my heart beating you can see it though my chest but I'm not leaving I must pass this test so pull the trigger."

The gang leader yawed and pulled the trigger nothing happened. Chris looked at the other man whose eyes looked so kind as he pressed the barrel to his head. He murmured a silent prayer. Than he looked to Chris and threw him his wallet and smiled sadly

"Call my family and tell them I loved them."

Chris was about to say, why couldn't he do it himself, when the gun shot and again a dull thud had emitted though the whole room .the gang leader sneered

"Hah, José left a pretty wife maybe I will go and help her with her sorrow …"

Chris grabbed the gun when he decided to ask while pressing the cold object on his burning head.

"Are… is Albert alright?"

The gang leader leered at Chris

"Yes I must say he told me many things when I suggested things with you, I assume he's your lover."

Chris shakily nodded yes and closed his eyes, mumbled a prayer, tears rolling down his face.

"Please let me live to say I love to Albert Wesker please!"

"So as I pull the trigger as my life flashes before my eyes I'm wondering if I will ever see another sunrise so many won't chance to say goodbye but it's to late to think of the value of my life."

Chris started to remember the times his captain and him smiled together .the times the fought together .the times the spent together .the time when he and him had both kissed in the office room. That was the first time they had kissed and if it not been for this maybe there would have been second….

"You see my heart beating you can see it though my chest but I'm not leaving I must pass this test so pull the trigger."

His hand shook and he was about to pull the trigger when the door had opened to reveal Albert Wesker .his sunglasses missing, his eyes scanning the room and than looking at Chris and swiping the gun from his head. He snarled

"Chris how dare you play such a trivial game."

Chris couldn't believe it Wesker was safe Albert was safe. The gang leader chuckled

"How did you escape estupido?"

Wesker looked at him and grinned, his eyes losing the unruffled attitude instead, Wesker was letting his emotion show

" Tu eres un estupido Ricardo, dejar de hablar porque yo te voy a romper la boca."

Ricardo (gang leader) was shocked that a white man could speak Spanish

"You can speak Spanish?"

"You see my heart beating you can see it though my chest but I'm not leaving I must pass this test so pull the trigger."

Wesker tilted his gun to the side of Ricardo head

"Si, yes."

Ricardo hands shook and he was scared .for the first time after that man who raped him, when he was 21, a year before. …And yet another man was scaring him

"You …have to finish this game it's a game of honor. "

Albert laughed

"Honor Chris has more honor than you have in your body so…"

Chris had started to cry his emotions flooding in his eyes he was babbling

"Wesker I thought you were trapped I saw two men die in front of my eyes and I did nothing, one of the man's blood … its on my face."

Wesker shushed him, holding him in his arms protectively

"Chris shh take a breath."

Chris trembled

"No more the guy he died Wesker he died! "

Albert was still pointing the gun to Ricardo's head and he then became his stoic character again, shot Ricardo in his stomach, which made Ricardo, bleed though his silk shirt the shirt beginning to be stained with his corrupt blood. Albert was about to shot again when Chris had composed himself enough to say

"No no Wesker its not wroth it."

Albert tilted his head and admired how Chris quickly collected himself and let the gun fall to his side let Chris take the gun from his hand.

"Its not wroth it, death would be to easy for him mortality would be a gift, let him rot in prison."

Ricardo was clutching his stomach and he mumbled

"Please, put me in a cell with Lucas."

Albert drew in air as so not to lash out on this stupid, young man

"We do not chose who you get to be with it usually goes by last name."

Ricardo smiled at this

"Than I will get a cell with him."

Chris asked stoically

"Is he your lover?"

Ricardo laughed at this and shook his head

"Far from it he's the man who raped me."

Albert shook his head and grabbed Chris's hand and whispered

"I was…very concerned..Please ….do not do this again Chris…."

Chris was shocked but than Wesker put on his glasses and said in a resolute tone

"That's a order Redfield."

Wesker got Ricardo by his hands and handcuffed him and pulled him to his feet.

"…Its not rape if you liked it."

Ricardo looked at Albert and sneered

"I didn't, I just felt pathetic and I would like to return the favor to him."

"You see my heart beating you can see it though my chest but I'm not leaving I must pass this test so pull the trigger."

Chris and Albert were in their office, Chris had already spilled his heart to Wesker about the fear he had, but not the fact that he loved him. Wesker was writing out the forms that had to be done. Chris was about to start on his when Wesker said

"Redfield I will do your paperwork you deserve a time off, take today and the next week off relax …"

Chris had left the paper work forgotten and kissed his captain with all the force he had bruising his own soft lips. Wesker groaned and returned the kiss fervently letting his tongue probe Chris's lips asking for entry. Chris blushed and opened his mouth for Wesker to enter. Wesker tongue licked the top of Chris's mouth than he let his hands trail down to Chris's slim hips. When they came up for breath Chris's lips were bruised and his face was tinted cherry red.

"i..i …love you …"

Wesker contemplated if he did love Chris . Is it really love? or is it just a passing feeling?

Sure he did worry when Chris had the gun to his head .but …is just lust ?

"Christopher ….I think I love you ."

Chris smiled warmly and said

"I'll take what I can get Wesker."

The proceeded with pants and groan, and a very sticky desk .

(Federal prison jail)

Ricardo was a young man he was very pretty .he had chocolate brown eyes and a slim body. He knew the minute he went to jail all the men would be looking at him. God even the officers that held him had strain themselves from raping him. The officer with blue eyes smiled sadly but pushed him into the cell. There he saw Lucas smirking at him as he was in the cell, he shuddered as Lucas wrapped his arms his waist.

"Hello Ricky."

"Ricky" wrapped his arms around Lucas shoulders, staring deep into the green eyes.

"It wasn't rape."

Lucas a raised eyebrow

"What?"

Ricky sighed

"That night wasn't rape."

Lucas chuckled

"Yeah I noticed when you moaned my name."

Ricky blushed and Lucas kissed his lips passionately, flicking his tongue on his ear lobe.

"Ah Lucas it feels strange."

Lucas started to push Ricky into the bed, the cushions digging into Ricky's back. Ricky shook his head as Lucas mouthed his clothed cock sucking the martial that held his cock.

"Ah ah ah. Please AH, PLEASE AH."

Ricky bite his lip as Lucas continued fill his cock with wet heat.

Lucas sat up his lips pink from sucking, but he enjoyed what he saw Ricky was red, his lips were raw from biting to hard and his face was wanton. Ricky lifted his heavy eyes to see Lucas staring

"W-w –h—a-t?"

Lucas touched his face and murmured while taking off Ricky's pants

"You are to much,"

Ricky was about ask why when Lucas pushed a digit inside him, invading his entrance.

"I don't think that supposed to go there Lucas…AH AH WWHATS THAT'?"

Lucas smirked

"Your prostate, it makes you feel like your seeing stars doesn't it?"

Ricky panted hard, the jail cell filling with hot lust air.

Perhaps it wasn't rape that night. Perhaps it wasn't rape this night either.

**Should I contie this with a sequel?**

**Cause if you guys want one I'll write it I guess,**

**So just send me a shout and I'll create it **

**Do I seem rundown? Because typically I'm not but I just feel a bit worn out a research paper is like due and I just feel exhausted, I got to start it to so I to write yaio so that cheers me up^_^:**

**L: she is still depressed **

Me: no argument to tired.


End file.
